Pedir ayuda
by EERUIZ
Summary: Soy nuevo en esto , necesito ayuda. Quiero sabes tu opinión


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Antes de empezar soy nuevo en esto esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora , quisiera saber su opinion /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En las afueras de la capital de Gran Unión,/span span style="color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"nvenio/span emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;";/span/em span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"En la institución Fénix para niños huérfanos/span span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"un antiguo castillo perteneciente a un caballero se encontraba Lucas Oculus un joven de 16 años de cabello castaño ojos oscuros de altura promedio que había sido llevado al castillo cuando tenía 8 años /spanemspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"; /span/emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"el estaba en la antigua y oculta biblioteca del recinto leyendo uno de sus tantos libros como lo venía haciendo desde que tenía 10 años, observo que eran las 4 en su reloj de bolsillo que su padre le regalo días antes de su muerte . Debía volver a su cuarto para que al despertar su compañero de cuarto no avisara a uno de los profesores ya que era una regla no salir de los cuartos antes de las 5 y media./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Bajo el cuadro del hermoso paisaje de las imponentes montañas de Fasre y entro por el pasadizo que lo llevaba hasta el parte de la escuela justo al lado de su habitación bajo el cuadro de El hombre con barba, una vieja que a Lucas le llamaba la atención porque era la del dueño original del castillo, un hombre de piel oscura la con 79 o 80 años de edad y una espesa barba blanca como la nieve. Entro en la habitación y se acostó de nuevo en su cama como si nada hubiera pasado a esperar que fueran las 5 y media para poder salir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Después del desayuno todo el mundo se quitaba sus pijamas y se ponía sus uniformes de azul con el símbolo del fénix como insignia todo el mundo de todo los años se encontraban en sus salones, Lucas cursaba 4 año y estaba en la clase de historia y la profesora decía : /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Invenio fue fundada después de haber terminado la guerra de Gran unión contra los invasores de Gurtela … -Lucas no les prestaba mucha atención solo recordaba los que estaba leyendo – /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Los jardines llenos de cuarentonas de todos colores , colibríes bajo un cielo despegado , de repente sintió que estaba libre y que podía correr a donde quisiera -entonces su recuerdo fue interrumpido por la pregunta de la profesora que Lucas no escucho muy bien –/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"¿Disculpe que dijo?- dijo un poco avergonzado-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ella lo respondió en un tono un poco no muy agradable /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"¿Que quien fue el primer comandante de Invenio?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No se /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ella lo miro y dijo: /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Clase saque de duda al señor Oculus /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Y en coro la clase le dijo /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ruer Gert /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Entonces sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la primera hora de clase, la clase se traslado a área donde se encontraba la piscina 100 metros de largo y 6 de profundidad , ese día había una prueba y el profesor le daba puntos extras a que estuviera cambiado primero así que todos corrieron a los vestidores rápidamente Lucas se quito la camisa y el pantalón lo introdujo en el casillero , lo cerro y salió corriendo fue el primero en salir de los vestidores entre los hombres y corrió a donde se encontraba el profesor Faxr Tse un hombre pequeño , amargado , calvo y obeso , además de ser muy mentiroso ; a su lado se encontraba Laur A zuif una chica un poco más baja que Lucas con un ojos oscuros como el carbón , piel blanca y un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello pero que no se veía ya que lo tapaba el gorro para piscina /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Creo que no gane el punto /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"El profesor respondió de manera burlona /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"-Lo que está a plena vista no necesita anteojos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Después de haber llegado toda la clase se el profesor comenzó a explicar en qué consistía la prueba/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Dentro de la piscina hay un rompecabezas tridimensional para cada uno obviamente esta desarmado el mismo contiene 15 piezas el que lo complete en menos tiempo saca la nota máxima –saco de su bolsillo un modelo en papel de cómo debe quedar el rompecabezas- véanlo y pásenlo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Lucas estaba al final de la fila y trataba de ver sobre las cabezas de los demás pero no lograba ver mucho cuando llego a sus manos noto que era una pirámide ,el profesor pidió el modelo y el fue a entregárselo , el profesor dijo /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"!Cuando suene el pito comienza la prueba ¡ /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Y no había terminado de decir eso cuando toco el pito, todo el mundo entro al agua , como el no tenia lentes para el agua se veía borroso miraba a los lados y veía a unos moviéndose sus piernas tratando de mantenerse en el fondo otros sumergiéndose después de respirar otros subiendo a las superficie , el tomo las primeras cuatro piezas y las armo luego subió porque necesitaba aire además de tener presión en los oídos , tomo una gran bocana de aire y rápidamente se sumergió luego tomo otras cinco y las puso en su lugar , miro a su alrededor y la mayoría no había armado ni la mitad de la pirámide y a el solo le faltaban seis piezas así que subió ,tomo aire muy rápido , tomo las últimas seis piezas y la puso en su lugar , emergió y le mostro la pirámide al profesor , a los dos segundos también lo hizo Laur y anoto sus nombres y les indico que se fuera a cambiar que ya tenían sus notas , el se fue a cambiar ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Vio a Laur salir del área de la piscina tenía ganas de pedirle que se detuviera e ir juntos a la sala común pero no, solo la observo mientras ella se alejaba lentamente, recordaba como la había conocido ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Era un día de mucho calor , todos sudaban como animales ya habían sido 8 meses de cuando entro a la institución se encontraba en la segunda hora , caligrafía cuando llamaron a una de las maestras a fuera del salón , al volver regreso con una pequeña niña peinada con una crineja , la profesora la presento con mucha alegría y pomposidad , como solía presentarlos /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Niños – y todos voltearon a frente – ellas es su nueva compañera Laur – /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"La maestra la sentó en la única mesa vacía la cual estaba al lado de la de Lucas ; Lucas con un tono muy bajo se acerco y pregunto /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"¿tus padres están muertos ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ella con una lagrima que recorría su cachete izquierdo y un tono muy bajo respondió /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Si y ¿los tuyos?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #252525; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"También /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
